As computers have become more pervasive, they increasingly contain sensitive information that can compromise the owner, if that data falls into the wrong hands. Examples of sensitive data would be business data, product design data, attorney client privileged data, to name a few.
Serious data breeches regularly result from web attacks on internet connected computers and consequently many security related inventions address security from internet attacks. Data may be encrypted and otherwise protected when it is stored in computer memory and not actively being created or modified.
While data is actively being created or modified, it generally exists in the clear, not encrypted or otherwise obscured. The current invention is directed at protecting sensitive computer data that exists in the clear and is not otherwise protectable by encryption or obscuration. Without protection from physical access, attackers can gain access to and potentially copy sensitive data stored in nonvolatile computer memory.